


I Hate Feeling This Way

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark’s bond has developed quickly into a father-son relationship and that’s a good thing because Tony is gonna need to put his parent skills to use when Peter visits him sick one Friday afternoon.





	I Hate Feeling This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently really sick right now on a Saturday night so what better thing to do than to write a cute father- son sickfic.

Peter woke up on Friday morning feeling awful. 

He went to bed early and that was surprising considering how late he usually goes to bed. 

Between school work and Spider-Man there’s just not enough time in the day.

Peter got up after his alarm clock on his phone went off. He leaned over on his bed and moved the blankets to cover his face to block the sunlight from hurting his eyes. 

Peter knew that he closed his blinds the night before so that means that May came into his bedroom to open them. Peter didn’t want to admit it but he was thankful for his Aunt doing that because otherwise he doesn’t think he would have gotten up. 

Peter moved the blankets from his face and lifted his hand up to rub at his eyes.

He went to move his legs off the bed but he felt his whole body aching. Peter let out a whimper at the realization that he was sick. 

Peter hated being sick. Who actually liked it? But the thing was was that Peter didn’t have anyone to take care of him when he was sick so that meant he had to force himself to go to school. 

Thank goodness it was Friday and the weekend was just a few hours away. 

If Peter could make it. 

The bedroom was dark... and cold. Peter thought that it probably wasn’t cold and that it was just because his body was sick. 

Considering it was mid May and it wasn’t really that cold in May. 

Peter managed to get out of bed on shaky legs and go into the bathroom in the hallway. 

He quickly went pee and then brushed his teeth before going back to his bedroom. 

Peter stopped in the middle of his room and stared at his bed. He wanted so badly to just crawl into bed and sleep his sickness away but he knew that wasn’t gonna happen because no one was here to take care of him. 

Peter would have stared at his bed for longer if the floor wasn’t so cold on his naked feet. 

He opened his dresser drawers and pulled out dark blue jeans before thinking better of it and pulling out grey track pants and a pullover light blue sweater. 

Peter grabbed his underwear out and smirking when he saw that it was his Iron Man ones. He’d die if Tony saw them so he made sure to not put them in the dirty laundry tonight when he goes to the mans tower. 

Peter remembers the last time he stayed at Tony’s house and Tony had asked Peter to gather all his dirty laundry for him and he almost saw Peters Iron Man underoos. 

Peter shook his head at the memory and pulled down his pyjama pants and quickly put on his pants before the coldness reached him. 

He couldn’t really move that fast because his body was hurting him so he moved at an old grandpa pace. 

After Peter painfully got dressed he grabbed his backpack and left his room. 

Peter was about to grab some breakfast but he didn’t think he could actually eat anything right now so he put his shoes on and left his apartment. 

The walk to the train station and the train ride was awful. The smells were extra strong for Peters already sensitive nose and everything seemed to be spinning. 

An older man grabbed Peters arm to steady him but the touch hurt and Peter jerked his arm away from the man and looked up at him. Peter immediately felt bad after he saw the hurt look on the mans face but he couldn’t help to care for so long because it was his stop and he had to get off. 

Peter walked into the school and right as he got to his locker the bell rang and Peter almost threw up at the loud sound. 

Peter put his books away and shut his locker before making his way to his first period class all the way on the third floor. 

Peter sat down in his seat, being one of the last kids to have entered the classroom. 

The teacher walked in and immediately started teaching his lesson. It was English class and if Peter had s hard time paying attention so early in the morning on any other day than today was ten times that hard. 

Half way through the class Peter felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He just wanted his bed and someone to take care of him. 

Peter felt someone touch his shoulder and he jerked away and looked up to see his teacher standing over him with a worried expression. 

“Are you Alright, Peter?” Mr. Douglas asked. 

Peter nodded his head but then felt the need to vomit so he stopped and took a big breath. 

“You don’t look so good” His teacher pointed out and leaned closer to Peter. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders “I just, Uh, I didn’t sleep good last night” He lied. 

His teacher nodded his head then stood up straighter and crossed his arms “You should go down to the nurses office” 

Peter shook his head then forgot how it made him feel so he stopped. 

Peters teacher grabbed Peters bag and handed it to him “You really don’t look good, Peter. You need to go to the nurses office” 

Peter didn’t want to argue so he grabbed the bag and left the classroom. 

He made it to the nurses office somehow and walked in. 

The nurse took one look at Peter and rushed forward “What’s wrong, honey?” 

Peter let the nurse take his bag from him and guide him towards the table with the paper on it. 

Peter sat there and he was thankful that someone was now gonna take care of him but it was the wrong person he wanted. 

Peter couldn’t help it. It just came out of nowhere but he started to cry. 

He wiped the tears away from his cheeks but more kept falling so he stopped. 

He knew that he probably looked pathetic right now but he didn’t care. 

The nurse gently touched his forehead and Peter leaned into the touch because he just wanted someone to hold him. 

She left his line of sight, not that Peter could see much with his tears clouding over, and when she came back she had a thermometer in her hand. 

“I’m gonna need you to lift your shirt up for me so I can take your temperature” The nurse said and Peter nodded his head but made no move to lift his shirt up. 

The nurse slowly moved her hand to the bottom of Peters shirt and looked at his to see if he would let her and when Peter didn’t push her away she continued to lift it up until Peters chest was showing. 

“Can you lift your arms a bit” Peter listened and then he felt something cold so he jerked away but the nurse shushed him. 

She gently pulled his shirt down and then wrote something down before looking back up at zoster. 

“Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?” 

Peter nodded “My name is P-Peter. Peter Parker” 

The nurse nodded and flipped through a big white book “Who do you want me to call?” 

Peter wanted Tony. He knew May could look after him but he wanted Tony. 

Peter was almost as big as May now and he just wanted someone to cuddle him and make him feel safe and no one did that better than Tony. 

Maybe it was because Peter was only up to his chest when they stood in front of each other and Peter was practically up to Mays chin now when he stood up. 

He wanted Tony. 

“Tony” Peter said. 

The nurse flipped through the book and found Tonys name. She did a double look at the fact that the name said Tony Stark and then she looked up at Peter trying to figure out if she actually had Tony Stark’s child in a room with her. 

She looked back down at the page and called the number. 

Tony picked up on the forth ring “This is Stark” 

The nurse swallowed before speaking “Hello Mr. Stark. I have Peter here with me right now because he isn’t feeling well” 

Tony was scared as to why Peters school was calling him but once he heard why he let a breath out he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Is he Okay?” Tony asked. He needed to know if his kid was okay.

“I just took his temperature but he’s not looking too good so you should come and get him” the nurse said. She moved closer to Peter and lifted his top up and grabbed the thermometer from under his arm. She shook her head then wrote something down in her white book. 

“Alright. I’m coming. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes” Tony said then hung up the phone. 

“Mr. Stark is coming to get you now, Peter” The nurse said and hung up the phone. 

Peter couldn’t help but cry. He didn’t really know why he was crying. He just felt so sick and sore and he just wanted Tony. 

Peter wiped the tears and looked out at the window to see if he could see Tony come to get him. 

“Peter, I’m gonna be right back” The nurse said then a tall guy walked in the room with red hair “Can you just watch him for a bit?” 

The guy nodded his head and then sat down in a chair. Peter recognized him as one of the vice principals so he was wondering why he was in the room with him.

He rolled his chair closer to Peter and put his head in his hand “So, do you know Tony Stark?” 

Peter was confused. He didn’t understand how this guy knew or where the nurse went. Why was this guy asking him if he knew Tony Stark. 

The guy leaned forward and Peter backed away a little bit. He didn’t feel comfortable with this guy in the room with him. 

“You can tell me, do you know Tony Stark-“ 

Just as the guy was asking Peter a second time the door opened and Tony was walking in. 

He seemed to have heard the guy because Tony looked at Peter and then looked at the guy and his face looked pissed off as he stepped towards him. 

“Why are you taking advantage of a child when they’re sick to see if he knows me?” Tony asked in a venom tone and even though it was directed at Peter he still backed up. 

The man stood up in the chair and moved away as well. He put his hands up and looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out. 

Just then, the nurse walked back in and the guy breathed a sigh of relief. He looked between Tony and the nurse then left. 

“Mr. Stark, so glad you could come” The nurse said a little too excitedly and completely oblivious to the guy trying to take advantage of Peter. 

Peter couldn’t wait any longer he just wanted Tony to hold him and be comforted and to make the sickness go away. 

Peter held up his arms for Tony and made grabby hands. He was so confused what was going on and just wanted comfort. 

Tony saw Peters request for him to hold him so he walked over to Peter and brought him into his arms. 

Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as Tony rubbed his back with one hand and put his other hand in Peters curls. 

“You ready to go?” Tony asked in a low voice into Peters ear. He knew that Peter had sensitive ears so he couldn’t imagine how sensitive they would be right now. 

Peter nodded his head into Tony’s chest then Tony let go of Peter and grabbed his hands to help him off the table. 

Tony picked up Peters bag and put it over one shoulder then put his arms over Peters shoulders and brought him closer to his side. 

“I hope you feel better, Peter” The nurse called out and Tony turned to wave to her. 

He led Peter out in the hallway hoping to not bump into anyone. Thankfully it was a clear way so they got outside the school. 

Peter whimpered into Tony’s side as the light hit his eyes and it hurt. Everything was just so sensitive for Peter. 

“It’s okay. We’ll be home soon” Tony said. He didn’t even realize that he called the tower home, it just came out before he could even think about it. 

He guessed that it was Peters home as well. It would always be Peters home no matter what because Peter always stayed there and had his own room and every time he left he always left messes everywhere but Tony didn’t seem to mind it. He actually liked the messes that Peter made because it made the place looked lived in instead of just a showroom. 

When they got to the car, Tony opened up the passenger seat for Peter and helped him get in. He threw the backpack in the backseat and then reached over to help put Peters seatbelt on. 

He smiled because he knew Peter would be embarrassed about this if he wasn’t so sick and out of it. He always acted like he never needed help with something even if it was the simplest little thing. 

Peter would linger around Tony if he needed help and wait for the man to ask him what he needed. Tony told him that he could always ask but Peter still never did. It was a working progress. 

Once Tony got Peter settled he shut the door and made his way over to the drivers seat. He got in started the car and drove away. 

The ride back to the tower was unusually quiet which was weird with a Peter Parker in the car because Peter was always yip yapping about something. 

Tony kept glancing over at Peter every so often to make sure he was still okay. 

“I want, I went to the, ice cream” Peter mumbled out which caused Tony to look over at him. 

“What was that, buddy?” 

Peter just mumbled something else that Tony didn’t understand so Tony ignored him and just wanted to get back to the tower. 

The rest of the way back Peter kept breathing really loud and weird which caused Tony to worry for him. 

“We’re almost there” 

Once they made it to the tower, Tony pulled into the garage and turned off the car. 

He got out of the car and walked over to Peters side and opened the door. He caught Peters head as it fell because he was leaning against the door. 

Peter was asleep and Tony really didn’t want to wake him up so he undid his seatbelt and got up hand so it was under Peters legs and moved his other hand so it was supporting Peters back and he lifted. 

A normal fifteen year old boy would not be as light as Peter was so Tony was thankful for that. 

Peter was extra light due to the spider bite and sometimes when Tony picks him up he’s still surprised at how light Peter is. It took him awhile to get used to. 

Tony remembers the first time he picked Peter up and the kid almost went flying. It was around when Peter first started coming over to the tower and Tony and Peter were about to watch a movie so they were getting ready and Peter climbed up on the counter to get a bowl. Tony walked in and saw Peter balancing on the counter so he told Peter to come down and once he was in reach Tony picked Peter up. But he used so much force expecting Peter to be heavy so Peter almost went flying. 

It was really hard to get used to but it was extra handy for times like this.

Tony got Peter out of he car and comfortable in his arms. He shut the door with his leg and held Peter bridal carry into the elevator and up to his private floor. 

The other Avengers were in the tower but they were either training or eating somewhere and there was no way Tony was gonna let them see Peter because Peter needed to rest. 

Tony has never taken care of anyone or anything before Peter came along. Yeah sure he helped Pepper out but for the most part when she was sick she was old enough to take care of herself and when he got sick he just kept doing everything as if he wasn’t sick, probably not the best idea. 

But now here Peter was and Tony had to take care of him. He honestly had no idea what to do but he would just wing it he thought. And it wasn’t like he had to take care of Peter, he wanted to. 

He liked the feeling of someone being dependent on him like this. Tony felt loved and needed whenever Peter came over because he liked the feeling of Peter needing someone to take care of him. 

Tony stepped out of the elevator and held Peter a bit more closer to himself when he felt Peter shift a little bit. 

He walked to Peters bedroom and kicked open the door then placed Peter on the bed gently. Peter seemed to wake up a bit and whined at the lost contact. 

“You need to sleep” Tony said as he got Peters arms off of himself. 

Peter rolled onto his side and started mumbling something into the pillow. 

Tony went to go take off Peters shoes and then brought the blankets up to Peters neck and tucked him in. 

“Call me if you need me, Pete” Tony said. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand through Peters curls. 

He noticed that Peters forehead was really hot and that concerned him “FRIDAY, what’s the kids temperature?” 

“Peter has a temperature of 102.4” FRIDAY spoke sounding surprisingly worried. 

Tony knew that was high but he also knew that Peter always ran a little bit higher than normal kids. 

“Tell me if it gets higher” Tony stood up and gave one last glance at Peter before leaving his bedroom. He shut the door a bit but left it open just in case Peter called him. 

Tony went down to his lap to try and work on stuff to pass time. He honestly didn’t really know what he was doing. 

He decided to call May and to tell her that he had her nephew just in case she got worried. 

She picked up on the third ring “Hey Tony” 

“Hey May. I picked Peter up from school because he wasn’t feeling well” 

May sighed into the phone “I knew he wasn’t feeling good since last night because he went to bed early and we both know he never does that” 

Tony laughed “Yeah, looks like he takes over me with that one” 

May laughed and then spoke again “Thanks for doing this, Tony. It really means a lot to me. It was so hard when it was just me so it nice to know someone else has his back” 

Tony smiled because him and May didn’t get off to a good start after she found out about Peter being Spider-Man and that Tony already knew about it but after she saw how much Tony genuinely cares for Peter everything was okay between the two. 

“Thanks May. You know I’ll always be here for him” 

“I know. Alright I gotta get back to work but call me if you need anything” 

After they hung up FRIDAY spoke right away. 

“Boss, Peter is awake and he requires your attention” 

Tony quickly made his way up in the elevator and to Peters room. 

He didn’t know what he expected to see and he felt his heart beating in his chest. 

He pushed open the door and saw Peter sitting up in bed. He heard Peter crying silently like he was trying to hold it in and it broke Tony’s heart. 

As he walked closer to the bed he saw what the problem was. 

Peter had thrown up all over himself and the bed. He looked up at Tony like he wanted him to fix everything. 

“I’m- I’m s-sorry” Peter cried out. He looked so young Tony noticed. Well, he was young but he looked about five years younger. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay” Tony said. He walked over to Peter and just looked at him. 

He had no idea how to fix this so he just stood there. He decided that he would get Peter cleaned up first then he would clean Peters bed. 

“Lets Get you into the washroom” Tony said as he pulled back the blankets. He was carful not to get any vomit on himself but it was bound to happen. 

Peter looked down at his lap sadly and started hiccuping once he saw all the vomit on himself. 

It was all down the front of his shirt and on the front of his pants. 

“Can you stand?” Tony asked after Peter was making no move to get up. 

Peter nodded his head while still crying and stood up with the help from Tony. 

Tony grabbed his arm and helped him walk into the bathroom. Once they were in there Tony mentality debated if he should run a bath for Peter or put him in the shower. 

Considering the fact that Peter could barely stand he picked bath. 

“Stay here” Tony said to Peter not really sure why he was saying it because Where was Peter gonna go when he couldn’t even stand on his own. 

Tony let go of Peter and kneeled down to run a bath. 

After that Tony stood up and turned his attention back on Peter. 

“Do you need help getting undressed or can you do it yourself?” Tony asked. He didn’t really know what he would do if Peter said he needed help because he didn’t know if Peter would feel comfortable with Tony basically undressing him. 

He guessed that it was fine because Peter was sick and needed help but if it was any other time and Peter wasn’t so out of it then it might be a little awkward. 

“I need, I need help” Peter said quietly and looked down at the ground. 

Tony nodded his head trying to think how he was gonna do this. He went to go sit on the closed toilet seat and motioned for Peter to stand in front of him. 

“Come here” 

Peter slowly walked over and stood in front of Tony and then Tony started to take off Peters shirt.

Tony tried not to get the vomit on Peters face but he still managed to do that and he felt bad after he got Peters shirt off and saw what he did so he used the clean side of the shirt to try and wipe it off. 

After he did that he slowly reached for Peters track pants and untied them before tugging them down. 

Peter put his hand on Tony’s shoulders for support as he lifted his legs out. 

Tony saw that Peter was wearing Iron Man underwear and he smiled at that. He tossed Peters pants to the side then helped Peter take off his socks. 

He decided to keep Peters underwear on so he didn’t see the kid fully naked. 

Tony stood up and led Peter towards the bath. Peter reached for his underwear to try and take it off but Tony stopped him. 

“Keep those on so I don’t see you naked, underoos” Tony smirked because the nickname fitted perfectly right now. 

Peter stopped trying to take them off and leaned against Tony. 

Tony grabbed his arm and helped him into the bathtub and then helped Peter sit down. 

“I’ll be right back” Tony said then left the bathroom. 

He didn’t want to leave Peter for too long but he wanted to clean Peters bed up so that he could sleep there after he was done in the bath. 

Tony managed to get all the sheets off the bed and then he heard a lot of splashing going on so he quickly walked into the bathroom and saw Peters throwing his now wet underwear over the side of the tub. 

“It’s uncomfortable” Peter said using the washcloth to wipe his face. 

“It’s just so I don’t see-“ 

Tony said but was cut off by Peter “I don’t care if you do” 

Tony nodded his head and then picked up Peters dirty and wet clothes. 

He guessed that Peter was just sick and why would he care, he trusted Tony and Tony would never do anything to Peter so it was okay. 

Tony finished making Peters bed with new sheets and bedding and as if on cue he heard Peter call him. 

“Tony? Tony?” Peter called out. 

“Are you done?” Tony asked walking into the bathroom and saw Peter looking like he was in pain. 

Peter nodded his head and shut his eyes tight. Tony grabbed a towel and got down to his knees in front of Peter who looked like he was about to pass out. 

“What’s wrong, Peter? Are you gonna be sick?” Tony asked scared. 

“I don’t feel good” Peter said then opened his eyes and looked at Tony. 

Tony stood up then reached down to help Peter stand up and then helped him out of the bathtub before wrapping him in a towel. 

He lead Peter into his bedroom and Peter fell onto the bed and lied down with the towel wrapped around him.

Tony grabbed Peters clean pyjamas from his closet. He had a bunch of clothes from when he last stayed over and kept a few extra ones there just in case. 

Tony grabbed Peters pyjamas which were blue and green army ones and tossed them to Peter. 

He sat down next to Peter on the bed and ran his hands through Peters hair. 

“You need to get your pyjamas on, buddy” Tony said and Peter just rolled away from him. “Come on” 

Peter whimpered and it broke Tony’s heart to see Peter so sick and in pain. 

Tony helped Peter sit up and then helped him so he was standing in front of Tony again. Tony helped Peter get his shirt on and then helped him with his pants. 

After he was done Peter crawled back into bed and tried to get under the covers. 

“I’ll bd right back, buddy” Tony said then left the room. 

He needed to get some food into Peter because he clearly threw up everything else that was in him. 

Just as Tony walked out of Peters bedroom and made his way into the kitchen he found Pepper sitting on the kitchen stool. 

“Pepper?” Tony said because he was surprised to see her. 

“Hey Tony. I got off work early” Pepper said while she pealed the orange she was eating. 

Pepper wrinkled her nose “You smell like vomit” 

Tony laughed and then opened the fridge “Peters here. He’s sick so I just helped him clean up in the bath” 

Peppers face softened like it usually did whenever Tony mentioned Peter or if Pepper saw the kid. 

“Is he Okay?” Pepper asked. 

Tony knew she really cared for the boy almost as much as Tony did. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna make something for him” Tony said looking into the fridge thinking about what a sick child should eat. 

He decided on some boxed soup. 

Tony and Pepper continued talking until the soup was made. Tony poured a cup of sprite for Peter and then was about to take it to his room but thought better of it. 

He placed it on the living room table and then went to go get Peter. 

“Let’s go eat something” Tony said and walked to the edge of Peters bed. 

Peter didn’t move from the position he was in when Tony left. 

Tony helped Peter get up and walked him out to the living room. 

He sat down on the couch and Peter sat next to him and leaned against Tony’s side. 

Tony pulled him close then lifted the soup to Peter. He knew if Peter held it he would probably drop it so Tony decided to hold it for Peter to eat it. 

Pepper came and sat down next to Tony on his other side. She smiled at him with a soft look in her eyes. 

Peter managed to eat about half of the soup and started drinking out of the plastic cup that had sprite in it. It was Peters movie night cup because he would be able to drink out of it while lying down and watch a movie. 

Peter put his head on Tony’s lap and continued to drink out of his cup. Peter positioned his body so that he was curled into a ball but was still able to keep his head on Tony’s lap. 

They stayed like that for about an hour and then Tony’s back started to hurt so he grabbed the cup that Peter had finished and put it on the table. 

He noticed that Peter fell asleep awhile ago and he didn’t want to wake him up so he planned on carrying Peter back to his bed. 

“Are you gonna carry him?” Pepper asked from her spot on the couch. She was watching something on her phone and Tony knew that she was jet lagged so she wouldn’t be getting any sleep any time soon. 

“Yeah. I don’t wanna wake him up-“

Just as Tony said that Peter moved a little bit and opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. 

“Go back to sleep, Pete” 

Peter whines and looked around “I wanna sleep with you” 

Tony stopped and looked down. 

It wasn’t the first time that Peter has slept with him. They were quite familiar with Peters nightmares but usually Peter would jump into Tony’s bed after having a nightmare. They never both went to bed together but Tony didn’t really mind that because it made him feel even more like Peters dad. 

“Alright buddy. You can sleep with me” 

Tony looked over at Pepper who was smiling at him. She looked back at her phone and pretended to ignore the two. 

Tony stood up and helped Peter up then they both went into Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony helped Peter get into bed and then he went into the washroom to brush his teeth and get into pyjamas before getting into bed next to Peter. 

Peter moved over so he was closer to Tony and Tony got comfortable and put his arm around Peter. 

“Thanks” Peter said into Tony’s shirt. 

Tony looked down at him “for what?” 

“For taking care of me” 

Tony smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Peters head “I’ll always take care of you, Peter” 

And it was true. No matter what happened, Tony would always be there for Peter and take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edited this chapter because I honestly feel awful but if there are mistakes let me know. I wanted to post this last night but I feel asleep so here it is. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so if you guys want to read more or have any ideas let me know


End file.
